Ash One-shots
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: A series of One-Shots where Ash gets with different girls.
1. Rules and Info

**Okay, so before you ask, I already did a few one-shots on another fanfic of mine called Ash and Davis One-Shots but decided to separate them from it for various reasons. The first thing I wanna say is that I am not gonna be doing any Yugi-Oh requests. I don't hate Yugi-Oh, but was I always getting requests for it on my last one and I got sick of seeing so many people ask for Yugi-Oh and not something else.**

 **I don't hate the show, but I won't do a request for one so no offense, but don't even think about requesting Yugi-Oh. Besides, there are a bunch of Yugi-Oh/Pokémon fanfics out there, why not read those that have the pairings? I'm just saying, don't keep requesting the same thing.**

 **Now again, I have some rules to put up that I had in the first fanfic of one-shots.**

 **1\. No gay pairings  
I absolutely despise MalexMale or FemalexFemale pairings. I don't mind if you do write those kind of stories, but I will never do one like that ever.**

 **2\. No Genderbending  
There's not gonna be anything like Fem!Ashx(Character) that will ever show up in these one-shots.**

 **3\. Characters that are Faunus and/or Demi-Human are allowed  
You'd know what I mean if you played BlazBlue or watched RWBY.**

 **4\. No Pokémon pairings  
I don't hate you if you pair Ash with Pokémon, but I will not be doing that. Nor will it be with anything else such as him with Digimon or something else related.**

 **5\. Different AUs are allowed  
There will be different AUs in certain pairings like DevilMayCry!Ash, or Persona!Ash, or anything else.**

 **Bonus Rule: I won't be writing intercourse  
If you wanna read an intercourse go to AshFan-27's fanfiction to find them cause he's the one doing them.**

 **If you think I should reupload the chapters from the other one-shot series to this one, let me know what you think. If you think I shouldn't waste my time doing so and you're just gonna go to that series to read them, then I don't blame ya. Thank you for reading and stay tuned.**


	2. AshxYuno (Future Dairies)

**Okay, I'm working on my other stories, but I really also am lost at motivation for certain ones. And I know some of you Tamer Ash fans want me to update the story and I'm working on it, but you've already asked me several times and I want to say, please stop. You already asked me to update my story, be patient and please stop filling my spam review box.**

 **I've already talked enough, let's get started.**

(Tokyo)

In the city of Tokyo there was a small apartment building living in an unpopular area lived a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. He moved out from his mother's about a year ago, and for a good four months, he lived on his own. But his life took a big turn after he left, and that turn led him where he is now. As of now he was sleeping on his side peacefully in his room, seemingly nothing there to awake him from his slumber.

That was until someone started poking his cheek. He groaned a bit tired at first, but as the poking didn't stop, he started to stir a bit. Then he turned his head to face the ceiling before opening his eyes. Once open, it was a bit blurry at first. Then once clear, he saw a pink haired girl looming over him with a smile on her face.

"…*Sigh*, good morning, Yuno." He says forming a smile on his face.

"Good morning Ashy! ~" She says in a happy tone. "Come on, it's time to get up." She then says as she leans further down. He then moved his head back down while closing his eyes. "You better get up sweetheart. ~ Or else… ~" She then says in a playful tone.

"Or else what?" He asks with a smile still on his face.

"You know what I mean…" She then whispers as a chill was sent down his spine.

"Y-you wouldn't." He says sweating a bit.

This made her pause for a moment before her grin only grew. "Alright then…" She then flipped him onto his back. "Don't say I didn't warn you. ~" She then says as he appeared scared at what she meant at first.

Then that fear went away when she pressed her lips against his forming a kiss. It was the ol' typical couple cliché where the girl would threaten the boy with a kiss if he wouldn't get out of bed. For Ash, he decided to play along and kiss back while wrapping his arms around Yuno's waist pulling her closer. What started as a kiss turned into a make out session as they rolled onto their sides with their lips still connected.

After their little session, they separated in need for air then looked at each. "How did that feel?" She asked him as he chuckled a bit.

"As good as always." He says as she was happy to hear.

"Come on, lazybones. I'll go make some breakfast. ~" She then says as she hops out of the bed and grabs his arm forcing him up.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He then says with a bit of a chuckle as he walked with her out of the room.

Ash and Yuno have been dating for a while now, eight months to be exact. How they met is not easy to explain, however wasn't very hard ether. Two months after the boy had moved to Tokyo, he had been going to school and keeping his grades up while living on his own. But during that time was when he met the pink haired beauty.

When he first met her, she seemed normal at first. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After a few weeks meeting her, they eventually started dating and everything to the boy seemed to stay normal… at least for two months. Yuno had asked Ash if she could move in with him, and he didn't accept at first but after a bit of time, she then started living with him.

As they lived together, he found out something about her. She was full on a psycho for him. He caught her one night about to kill a girl in their school who had asked him out and was able to stop her in time. When she finally confessed to him about herself and how crazy she was for him, it added up after a while. Overtime, he was able to convince her to stop killing and she was almost able to control herself.

…Almost… Yuno hadn't given up her obsession with him entirely, but Ash helped keep it under control and stop her. Although, she would attempt to 'erase' girls who try to 'steal' him from her at times which she was almost successful, but he was there to stop and convince her to not do it. It seemed to get easier to control over time, especially since there hasn't seemed to be a problem since a whole two months now.

"Come on, Ashy! Open wide." Yuno then says as she's sitting in his lap trying to feed him.

"Y-Yuno, I can feed myself you know." Ash tells her while leaning back a bit.

"Oh, come on. As a good girlfriend, I will feed you." She then says as she held the fork with his curry in his face.

"Oh, alright." He says as he gives up to her little antics and let her feed him.

He didn't like how she was basically babying him, but what could he do? Say no to his girlfriend? Getting upset over someone feeding you instead of you feeding yourself is not something to get upset over. Especially since, that was gonna be the least of his worries.

(Later that day)

Later on, around dinner time, they went to a café not too far from their place and decided to eat there. Yuno sat close to Ash while holding his arm close to her which he didn't mind, although he thought he should have a bit more personal space. Ether way, he still couldn't say no to her even if she wasn't the psycho girl she was back then.

"Alright, are you two ready to order?" The waitress came by with her pen and paper.

"Uh, yeah just… I'll just take a salad." He told her.

"Oh, I'll have what he's having." His pink-haired girlfriend spoke up.

"Okay, be right back." The waitress then took their menus, but not before sending a wink to Ash which caused him to sweat a bit as he already felt the glare of his clinging girlfriend who tightened her hold on him.

"Sweetie, calm down. I know this must be making you angry right now…" He says trying to keep her calm.

"You know I don't like other women around you, Ash." She then says before he puts his hand on hers.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna cheat on you." He tries to reassure her.

"I know that, but I don't like what she just did… It… It makes me-" She says as her anger was starting to boil inside her.

"Yuno, Yuno, we talked about this. No killing, just forget about it. Just breath in and out." He tries to tell her as she seemed hesitant at first. Then she inhaled and exhaled and seemed calm afterwards which made him sigh in relief. 'Alright, crisis averted.'

He was grateful that he managed to stop his girlfriend from at least thinking about… 'removing' the waitress. A new record too, since it's been about a month since she had the thought of murder on her mind. Though, once they got their got their food the waitress winked at him yet again before she left.

He then heard his girlfriend growl which caused that relief to disappear. "No, no, no, no-Yuno, don't. Don't." He says before he hugs her in attempt to calm her down.

She breathed heavily for a minute or two before she slowed down and was calm again. "J-just one…" She muttered.

"No, no 'just one's. No killing… let's just eat and leave once we pay." He tells her as he kept his hold on her.

"… O-okay…" She agrees and they decide to just forget about it for the time as they ate together.

( **Timeskip** ) 

After they finished, their plates were left on the table and Yuno still looked somewhat uncomfortable. "How are you feeling?" Ash asked her as she looked down.

"I'm fine… it's just, so hard not to kill anyone…" She says as she clenches her fists.

"I know, I know. Look, you've been doing good so far. Maybe in a year, or better a couple of months, this… uh, murderous… personality, will go away." He tells her as she looked at him with a frown on her face.

"Y-yeah… t-thank you." She then says while smiling before she then felt something. "I uh… I have to use the bathroom." She then tells him as she gets up.

"Okay then, I'll still be here when you get back." He told her as she looked back at him with a smile.

"I know you will." She then leaned close pecking him on the lips before leaving to use the bathroom.

After Yuno left, Ash had time to himself that he didn't know what to do with. He was happy that his girlfriend was getting over her habits even if it's hard for her. One day, she'll have killing completely out of her system… At least that's what he hoped for. Though when the waitress came back with the receipt, he took a look down on and was shocked when he saw that she had put her number down on an open space with XOXO.

'Aw shit, I can't let Yuno see this. Just gonna throw it out and the-' His thoughts were interrupted by…

"Ash…" He then heard which made him scared before he slowly turned his head to Yuno, who was looking at him crazily with a twitching eye. "That… better… not… be… what I think it is…" She then says in a deep and scary tone.

Ash was now scared and worried that she might try something, but he had to keep it from happening so it kept his calm and got up. "L-look, I know it looks… pretty bad but… i-it's just a number, not like I'm gonna call or…" He was saying, until he saw her start to shake and grind her teeth.

"That… woman…" She then growls under her breath.

"No, no, no, don't! Please… calm down… calm down…" He then went to hug her and she seemed to froze up when his arms were around her.

After a moment, he stopped moved back a bit and looked at her to see that she was now calm once more. She looked up at him and gave him a smile before lightly hugging him, and he returned it as he felt relief once more.

"Come on, let's go home." He then says as he separated from her and she nodded. 'Why do I still have a bad feeling.'

( **Timeskip** )

After all that happened today, Ash wanted to just go home and end the day. But Yuno had another thought before doing so. She managed to get alone while she assumed her boyfriend was now heading back to their house and was walking back to the restaurant that was now closed and she saw the waitress turn the sign to say so before leaving.

After that, she followed behind her while glaring murderously at her. 'So, you think you can take my Ashy from me, huh?' She then reached behind her. 'Oh no, you just made a grave mistake…' then pulling out a knife as she was getting closer. "Ash…" Raising the knife up… "Is…" She then was ready to plunge it into her. "Mi-!" But just as she almost did so she was grabbed and pulled into an alley slammed against the wall. "He-MPH!" Then her mouth was covered as the other hand held her hand that had the knife.

She was about to get even more angry knowing that someone was trying to get in her way, but she looked shocked to find that it was Ash who was restraining her. He looked over and saw that the waitress appeared to be far enough not to hear anything as Yuno was struggling for him to release her. After he made sure it was clear, he inhaled relieved and removed his hand from her mouth.

Though, once he turned to Yuno, he saw tears begin forming in her eyes that went down her face. "… Ash… please…" She asks while stressed. "Please… I can't take it anymore…" She then started sobbing as she dropped her knife. "I can't handle it…" She then says in between her sobs.

"Shh… calm down… let it out… let it out…" He says as he gently hugs her and lets her cry into her shoulder.

"Ash… I'm begging you… it's so unbearable…" She says while still crying as she hugs back.

"I know… I know… but, it's for the best." He tells her as her crying slowed down and she started breathing normally once more.

( **Timeskip** )

After that, the two of them went back home and were now currently in bed. Ash had time to think about the recent events. They went to a restaurant, he got hit on by the waitress, Yuno almost killed her and now, here they were ready to end off the day together.

"Um… Ash…" He heard before turning to look at her.

"Yeah?" He asks as he sees her with a saddened face.

"Promise me… promise me that you'll never leave me." She then asks which caused him to pause for a moment.

"Don't worry, I promise." He smiles before then taking her hand and bringing her over to him allowing her to lay on his chest. "You know I'd never leave you." He tells her as she still seemed saddened.

"I-I don't understand it… I don't deserve someone like you yet, you still decide to date me. How could you still be with me after all I've done?" She then asks him while still feeling sad yet confused.

"Yuno, I don't care about what you did back then. You're a good person, I know it. Deep down inside is a beautiful, sweet and loving girl." He tells her while holding her close to him. "I know how hard it is, but one day, you will forget about killing entirely. It will all be in the past, I know it will."

After that, she smiled while her eyes watered a bit. "That was so sweet." She then says before hosting herself up a bit. "Thank you, Ash." She then says before lowering herself down as their lips came into contact with each other, forming a kiss.

He returned it and moved a bit as they laid down in each other's arms, lips still in contact. Ash felt something brushed against his lower lip and knew what it was as he opened his mouth allowing access. With that their two tongues fought with each other for dominance, it seemed as though Yuno had won and explored her new territory, every bit of it.

After a while of dominating him, they unfortunately had to separate due to lack of air, but Yuno seemed happy as she laid her head back down onto Ash's chest. "I love you Ash Ketchum." She then says happily.

"I love you too Yuno Gasai." He the says resting his hand on her head as they laid in their bed for the rest of the night relieved and happy.

The End…

 **Finally finished… I was gonna make an Omake about a certain scene for fun, but nah, this seems like a good place to end it off. Thank you all for reading, if you have requests for other characters, I'd be happy to hear'em. Let me take a look at some of the requests. Ohh, we got a bunch… Uh, I'll go through this some other time. Thank you for reading and stay tuned.**


	3. AshxMina (My Hero Academia)

**Okay, it is taking a while for one of my chapters to get out, so in the meantime I'm gonna update one of my one-shots. This is one with Mina from My Hero Academia and figuring out what kind of quirk to give Ash was a real pain, but I finally figured out one.**

 **Came up with an idea that could be Ash's quirk in this scenario. Hard to come up with both the story and his quirk. Anywho, if you have a request for who I should do next, leave it down below.**

In a world where the supernatural became the normal- **You already know the story behind My Hero Academia, let's just skip this.**

(U.A.)

As we begin our story, we see a boy with a red cap, wearing blue vest with a white collar and underneath said vest being the U.A. uniform running through the hallway trying to find his class. "Crap, crap, CRAP!" I can't seriously be late!" He screamed out as he was rushing up the stairs. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late-AND I'M ON THE WRONG FRICKING FLOOR!" He yelled as he rushed back down the stairs.

This boy in particular was Ash Ketchum. He just so happened to get into U.A. after getting more rescue points than he did with normal points. Unfortunately, even after getting into said hero school, he wasn't really good when it came to attendance as he had a habit of the following: Forgetting to set his alarm, setting his alarm for the wrong time, ignoring his alarm, or in this case, broke his alarm by mistake.

This time, he forgot to even set it, and now he was rushing to get to class but as soon as he was about to reach the door. "I still got time, I still got time, I still got ti-!" He was yelling before the bell rang before he could even reach the door as he fell to the ground. "..." He didn't move from his position for a moment before he punched the ground. "DAMNIT!" A muffled groan was heard.

"Sleeping in the hallway, Ketchum?" He hears as he looks up at his teacher Aizawa with an annoyed look. "Just get inside." The man then sighed as he pointed his thumb towards the door.

Ash only stared at him for a few seconds before getting up and walking towards the door, opening it as he stepped inside. "Ketchum! This tardiness will not be tolerated!" Iida the class representative says from across the room as he's swinging his right arm up and down. "But you are here now, so I ask that you take your seat." He then says as the black-haired boy looked at him annoyed before sighing and taking his seat.

"You were late again?" Mina asks as he looked to her seeing the pink girl smile smugly as he groaned. "So what happened to your alarm this time?" She asked.

"Accidently hit it and sent it crashing to the floor. Now I need to get a new one." Ash replied annoyed.

"Quiet down now class. We're about to begin." Aizawa says as he stands at the front of the class.

Ash Ketchum and Mina Ashido had become good friends ever since getting into U.A. When Ash was having a hard time, he'd hang out with her and occasionally with Ejiro Kirishima. Overtime they started to grow feelings for one another and the only one who knew about it was Kirishima, but eventually he convinced them to share their feelings with each other.

After that, the two of them decided to become a couple and plenty of students began to find out. Mineta was angry like a little shit as always, Momo was supportive of their relationship, Izuku congratulated them on becoming a couple while Kirishima was a bit of a third wheel. He didn't mind though.

When class was over, it was time for lunch as we view a group of three students sitting together. "Honestly, I thought you said you were finally quitting this little habit of yours. I mean, you got unlucky and now you gotta stay after school again." Kirishima tells him.

"Don't remind me." Ash groaned as he laid his head on the table. "It's bad enough that we have to deal with extra lessons during training camp." He then says as annoyed as ever.

"I really don't get where you seem to sleep in. Are you up late or something?" The red haired boy asked him.

"Sometimes I am when it comes to doing homework. Which I hate having to do most of the time."

"It's not really that hard, Ash. I mean, I don't get it done like quick or anything, but it doesn't take me that long." Mina tells him before eating some of her food.

"Hey, I'm still trying to master my Quirk. Doing both my homework and training to master my power at the same time doesn't make it easy." The boy says as he adjusts his hat.

"Master your-I thought you already got the hang of using Sword Birth." She then questions him.

"Yeah, but I still feel like even if I can use it pretty good that maybe if I perfected it in some way-" Ash was telling her.

"Maybe you should take a break from training to use it? I mean…" Kirishima says before he eats some food from his fork. "Mastering your Quirk is something cool, but if it really keeps you up late at night, don't you think you should take a break from it?" He suggested.

"Ejiro, I appreciate the advice, but I need to keep this up. I've got a pretty good streak going and if I could just keep this up a little longer-"

"Oh my gosh, calm down. At this point you're treating this like you're gonna die. Come on, is it really that important to you?" Mina asks him. "More important than, I don't know… your girl?" She then says as she wraps an arm around his neck moves her face close to him.

Ash had a visible blush on his face as he looked away a slight bit. 'Jeez, she's gotten slightly perverted ever since we've been dating.' He thought as she inched closer to his face. "Alright, I'll… think about taking a break." He was hesitant to answer at first.

"Thank you!" She says as she throws another arm around him and squeezes him a bit.

Kirishima just smiled at how close the two had become ever since they started dating. Times were tough during the attacks from the League of Villains, but everyone in class managed to pull through in the end. Ash came close in their tournament, but unfortunately lost to Todoroki who had a superior quirk despite almost winning. As for Izuku, he'd occasionally come talk to him and compare quirks of others sometimes.

(Training Camp Timeskip)

Day one of the training camp; getting to camp. When brought by bus, they stopped in a random part of the road, and were introduced to a group of mountain rescuers known as the Wild, Wild, Pussy Cats. After the introduction, it was stated that the camp was at the base of a mountain which was far from where they stopped. Everyone did not like the sound of that as they knew what that'd meant and booked it for the bus.

Unfortunately, they were thrown off the cliff thanks to Pixiebob's quirk which landed them at the bottom of a forest. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TRAINING CAMP STARTS LIKE THIS!?" Ash screamed out visibly pissed.

"YEAH, WHAT THE HELL IS THE BIG DEAL?!" Bakugou yelled seemingly more pissed.

"Good news!" They heard Mandalay called down to them. "Since this is private land you can use your quirks without worry! You all have 3 hours, as you should be able to make it to camp within that time!" She continued. "That is, if you can get through the Beast Forest."

Everyone then looked behind them to the forest. "Wait, why is it called Beast's Forest?" Izuku says worried.

"Why do we always fall for Aizawa's tricks." Jirou says annoyed.

"No use complaining, let's just get going." Kirishima says as he dusts himself off.

"Yeah, we're definitely going to be fighting something in there that's gonna be a pain in the a-" Before Ash could finish.

"I GOTTA TAKE A LONG WISS!" Mineta screamed out as he bursted into the forest.

'Did not need to hear that.' Ash says to himself as he watched the tiny little dumbass rush into the forest. "Hey, Mina, you okay!?" He then says as he goes to help his girlfriend up.

"Well, other than getting dirt all over my uniform and nearly getting my hair messed up, I think I can live." The pink skinned girl tells him before they heard a distant crash.

Then to see Mineta go flying right out as they dodged him and watched the little purple guy get crammed into the side of the mountain. "That, didn't last long." The two say while sweat-dropped.

 **Mineta own count: 1**

They then heard a roar come from the forest as everyone looked scared. Then out of the trees appeared a large earth formed monster that roared at all of them. Ash just stood with a poker face while wiping the monster's spit off as he expected no less.

"Please, calm down my friend! We're not your enemies!" Koda tried reasoning by using his quirk, but it didn't work as it went for Izuku who dodged it.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ash says before he puts his foot to the ground summoning a circle of light that popped out an arrangement of swords which he grabbed one as more monsters started appearing. "Welp, time to our training to good use." He then readies himself as did others.

Everyone in class then charged at the monsters ready to fight as some were already destroying most of them. Kirishima punched down easily as Todoroki froze a few. Bakugou was going nuts taking down one after another with ease, and Izuku went Full Cowling taking down a few himself. As for Ash, he was standing in front of one as he held his sword to his chest.

"So, you guys are what I have to deal with huh?" He says bored as the beast roared. "Have it your way." He then says before the beast threw down its fist at him.

Only to find its arm go flying before it's other arm fell off, then it was detached from its legs as it was cut into pieces falling to the ground. Two more appeared as the boy side and summoned a different sword as he backflipped to dodge one of the beast's arms and jumped onto it before slicing it off easily then jumping at the other one to slice off its head before going back to the one who he disarmed to behead it as well.

After beheading the mud monster, he jumped off of its limp body and stabbed another one in the top of its head, then jumped off of it as he sliced another in half. "Too easy." He says as he gets up and another one popped up.

But then it got sprayed by acid that caused it to melt. "Gotcha!" Mina was the cause of it. "So, having fun? I know I am." She then asks as she shoots acid from her hand at another one. "I also saved you, ya know." She then states.

"Eh, I kinda had'em." Ash says as another appeared behind him, before suddenly getting impaled with swords out of the ground. "These guys aren't as tough as they look." He says as the monster fell apart and the swords disappeared.

"I know, but hey, least it won't be a hassle to get to camp." The pink girl says with a smile as a monster appeared behind her. "WOAH!" She then shouted before she found herself up in the air in her boyfriend's arms as he summoned swords and sent them flying down at the beast that destroyed it.

They then landed on the ground before they saw what position they were in. "Oh, my hero! ~" She then says with a smile on her face as she threw her hand to her head and leaned back.

"You just left yourself open just so I could save you, didn't you?" Ash says a bit annoyed.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. ~" Mina then says teasingly as she grinned at him.

"*Sigh* You are a handful sometimes, you know that?" He then says as he threw a sword through another monster's head.

"I guess, but you still 'wove' me, either way." She then says putting her hand on the back of his head leaning in to his face and shooting another one with her acid.

"Well, you're not wrong on that one." He then says smiling back.

After he puts her down, then summons a black sword and crystal-blue sword. They then started running towards more monsters to take them down together having no trouble and even helping out the other fellow students. After that, making it to camp was… an odd experience.

(Timeskip)

Everyone had made it through the forest. Even though taking down the monsters wasn't hard, there was just so many and it left them tired, covered in dirt and sweating hard. "I thought you said… it would be three hours…" Kirishima says while panting.

"Sorry, guess I timed it on how long it would take us." Mandalay then says as they all groan.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, MEOW! I thought it would take you guys longer, but you did so much better against my dirt monsters than I thought. You guys were seriously great." Pixibob then says before pointing towards the five students, Izuku, Bakugou, Iida, Todoroki and Ash. "Especially you five. It seems you had quite a bit of experience."

"Uh… thanks." Ash says uncomfortable with where she was going with the look on her face.

She then licked her lips before… "I CALL DIBS ON THESE KITTENS!" She then says as she goes around them, seemingly trying to touch them with her gloved hands as they covered themselves.

"Mandalay, has she always been like that?" Aizawa says as Mina goes to pull Ash out of the group.

"It's gotten worse lately. She's at the age to take a mate." Mandalay then stated.

(We interrupt this chapter to bring you a timeskip, followed by Chibi Ash and Chibi Class 1-A eating dinner)

It was nighttime and Ash was currently in the hot springs relaxing as the other boys had to leave on account of Mieneta acting like the little shit he was and trying to peep over at the girls side. Izuku left earlier though to bring Kouta to get checked on after he fell and almost hit the ground had it not been for Izuku saving him.

As for the black haired boy, he just thought that he needed some time to himself to relax. "Man, does this feel nice." He says to himself as he sat leaned back a bit. 'Maybe Ejiro and Mina are right. After all that training to perfect my Quirk, it feels nice to just kick back once in a while.' He thought to himself not noticing someone had entered.

"I guess I do need to spend more time with Mina, especially since she did lose in an embarrassing way against the principal back then." He says as he didn't notice the ripple in the water… that was before he felt something wrap around him and two big orbs pressed against his back.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say." He heard as he turned and saw…

"Wha… MINA?!" He says freaked out as his girlfriend grinned. "Wh-what are you doing!? Why are you on the boy's side?!" He says looking away.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to see if my man got any more muscular since last time. ~" She says pervertedly as she pressed her face against his.

"T-that's kinda sweet of you, but what if someone walks in or something?" He tells her worried.

"Calm down. Everyone else left earlier, we're alone right now." She tells him.

He calmed down a bit but a blush still remained on his face. 'Still very uncomfortable with what she's doing right now. Does it really have to be at this time?' He thought as he felt his girlfriend's bust against his back. "Couldn't you have picked a better time than now?" He says embarrassed.

"Ya know, I'm still a bit new to this whole dating thing despite how long we've spent together. Everyone I've met, I usually just become best friends with and hang out with them from time to time. Then you appeared in my life and something changed." Mina then tells him. "I just didn't think I'd ever feel this way towards anyone and everyone who I'd become friends with would just be that… 'friends'." She then goes on to explain.

"You could say the same thing about me. Before coming to U.A. I've been mostly focusing on perfecting my quirk that love didn't really come to mind." Ash spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess this is something new to both of us, huh. Didn't really take the time to think about love in any way." She then says before she moves in front of him. "Though, I can say one thing's for sure." She then says as she hugs him from the front. "I'm really glad I did come to U.A., because I wouldn't have met you if I didn't." She tells him.

"Y-yeah. I mean... well…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

But before he could think of something, he felt something soft press against his lips. He saw that Mina had leaned in and closed the gap between their lips forming a kiss which shocked him a bit. He didn't say anything and began to sink into the kiss as he hugged her back. They lasted for what felt like an eternity for both, they seperated from lack of breath.

"Wow… that, was really nice. Don't know what else to say." Ash says.

"Don't say anything then. Let me do all the work. ~" Mina then says as she moves her hands down his back, before he grabbed them.

"Woah, woah, t-that's moving a little too quick now." He then says stopping her.

"You're no fun." She then pouted.

"I think we should get out anyway. We don't know who might come in here." He then tells her.

"Ash, I told you, everyone left and we don't-" She was saying until…

"Hey, Ash. How long are ya gonna be in here exa…" Ejiro Kirishima had opened the door to find the two in the water together in their towels. "... I'll just… leave you to your business." He said as he slowly exited leaving the two embarrassed.

(Timeskip)

After that awkward moment, the couple were now heading to their separate rooms flustered. "Maybe I could've picked a better time than that." Mina states.

"Yeah, after that fiasco." Ash sighed as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"So… what do you wanna do tomorrow?" She asked him as the boy looked at her before looking away in thought.

"I don't know exactly. Knowing how we faired, we're gonna have to probably do something to make up for messing up fighting the instructors." He then says bluntly.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all. Also, that didn't answer my question. I asked what you wanted to do." She then pouts at him.

"Sorry, but like I said, I don't exactly know what I wanna do. Besides, if we're gonna get held up by training, I don't think we're gonna have time to really do much to be honest." He answered back. "But, I am gonna at least try to take it easy with my Quirk." He then says, while adjusting his cap.

"Good to hear. About time you decided to calm down about it. I think you've worked on it enough as is." She then states with a smile. Ash still groaned as he knew that he would still be put through work in spite of already training himself to a pulp. "Hey, come on now. I'll be with you through this training camp too." Mina says as she puts her arm around him. "If we do end up suffering, let's at least do it together, sound good?" She then says happily.

To this Ash just smiled. "You really know how to cheer someone up, don't ya?" He asks.

"Well, I am your girlfriend, am I not?" She then says as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled as they continued walking.

When they had to go their separate ways, they gave each other a kiss before leaving. Although Mina decided to slap Ash's butt before she skipped away giggling. The boy was caught off guard as he looked embarrassed at first, but shook it off as her perverted nature was more or less expected for him. He didn't mind her acting dirty around him, as under that perverted act of her was a loving and caring girl that will do anything to make him happy.

The end…

 **Okay, this wasn't all too bad. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. If you guys like this chapter, leave your thoughts on who I could do next and tell me what you thought below.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and stay tuned.**


End file.
